Tom Kane
Tom Kane (played by Kelsey Grammer) is the Mayor of Chicago. Mayor Kane has been able to keep his time in office for several terms. Ruling Chicago with and iron fist, nothing happens in the city without him knowing. He is diagnosed with Lewy Body Dementia in the pilot episode. He is married to Meredith Kane and they have an estranged daughter Emma Kane. His staff includes Kitty O'Neill and Ezra Stone. Biography Season 1 Kane is devastated when he is diagnosed with Lewy Body Dementia, a progressive degenerative disease that will slowly destroy his mind. He resolves to keep the news secret and to stay in office to secure the legacy of his political career. He backs away from his crony Governor McCall Cullen to support young and ambitious state treasurer Ben Zajac to replace Cullen. He takes Zajac to the City Hall roof gardens, ensuring that their meeting is publicized and sending a message to Cullen. Kane attempts to reconnect with his estranged daughter Emma. She avoids his calls, engrossing herself in work as a priest at her church and volunteering at a free medical clinic. Work on Kane's redevelopment project for the city's O'Hare Airport is halted when an unpopular cemetery relocation project uncovers ancient Native American paintings. Kane is furious when the construction firm owner Moco Ruiz announces the news on television instead of communicating through his alderman Lalo Mata. Kane hauls Mata over the coals for Moco's mistake, seizing him by the ear and berating him to listen. Mata ensures that the shit rolls down hill and has his men slice off Moco's ears to prove to the mayor that he listens. Kane meets with Native Americans and pledges to preserve the find in a museum. Meredith accompanies Kane to a Latino Association dinner where he receives an award. Mata forces Moco to deliver his ears to Kane during the dinner, innocuously gift wrapped. Reporter Sam Miller is tipped off about Kane seeing neurologist Dr. Ella Harris and attempts to question her. He gets nothing but their meeting is noticed by Kane's staff, who have been tailing Miller. Kane authorizes a gentle warning to be delivered to Dr. Harris through his Chief of Staff Ezra Stone. Stone's man uses a neuromuscular blocker to paralyze the doctor as she goes to pick up her son from a little league game and delivers a chilling reminder of her oath, terrifying her. Kane is troubled by worsening tremors and uses Stone's contacts to obtain anti-Parkinsonian medication illegally. When he returns to his home he opens his gift and attempts to destroy Moco's ears using his garbage disposal but only manages to break it. He has an icy exchange with Meredith and then retires to his (separate) bedroom."Listen" season 2 Life Progresses in Chicago, with Kane still at large. Although his Louie body is catching up to him, this does not stop him from progressing with Lenox gardens. War comes to Chicago as the black community is forced out until the construction is finished. The press are getting closer to cracking kane's problem until new matters arise. With that being said Mayor Kane is still at large. After seasons Kane dies of his disease while still mayor Personality At the beginning, Tom Kane is shown to have a stranglehold on the political scene in Chicago and have his hand in the pockets of many of the elected officials. His political mind coupled with his respect makes him a force to be reckoned with. Until his diagnosis with lewy body dementia, he is strong in both mind and body. Although shown to have a firm hand on the duties, he is semi-dependent upon his most trusted aide and long time friend, Ezra Stone. Not faultering to his enemies in any way, he seems to harbor soft spots for his daughter Emma to whom he is estranged, and his wife, Meredith. Tom seemingly acquiesces to both Emma and Meredith on different levels. On one hand we see him try to do the decent thing for his daughter; on the other, Tom's relationship with Meredith is icy and loveless, until matters of political power come to the forefront. Tom values most of his professional relationships at arms length of course. His enemies are his enemies and his friends are his most valued possession. As seen with Ezra Stone, Tom seeks his advice in the most dire times. With Kitty O'Neal, he harbors a father-daughter like relationship with her, which he seems to value greatly until her termination. As mayor, Tom admires those he sees with ambition, or which remind him most of himself. As seen with Ben Zajac, Mona Smith and most recently Ian Todd. Kane takes people under his wing for a short term benefit, although seemingly mutually beneficial. However, as soon as they appear to be of no use to him, they easily become expendable. The only examples of this not being true are with Ben Zajac, whom has perservered through all of Tom Kane's schemes to demonize him and Ian Todd, who is trying to get Kane's ear. Relationships Tom is married to Meredith. They have a very cold relationship. He also has a difficult relationship with his estranged daughter Emma Kane. Quotes *Greatness is not a matter of chance, it's a matter of choice. *Do you know who I am?...... Spectators stand on the sidelines shaking their heads, lacking the balls. You know what I mean? When Truman nuked Japan, when Lincoln sent boys out to kill their cousins...you think they gave a shit about their approval ratings? Fuck the spectators. Name another city in this country who takes better care of its citizens. You tell me now. Anyone ………. Good. In the course of doing what I think is best for this city, there is collatoral damage. Who here wants to explain to me the position of those on the sidelines shaking their head? Appearances References Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Screen play/book